darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Less Annoying is More Annoying
Back to 2010 Logs Goa Slipstream Starscream Goa is on duty, according to schedules -- but the mech seems to be taking a joyride across the trembling supports more than any particular patrol route. Slipstream is out on a flight patrol in her robot mode just so she can look for details like goofing off Goa below. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 5! The total roll was 15. Slipstream lowers down slowly, trying to judge where Goa will move to next so she can land in front of him. Goa squawks audibly as he transforms to narrowly leap a gap to the pits below, folding back into vehicle mode as he clears the jump. Slipstream lands nearby, off to one side, watching what Goa is doing and then clicking her radio on to inquire, "Having fun?" Goa ungracefully drifts around to a stop, nearly rolling onto his side, but facing the arrival. "Am I under orders not to be?" Slipstream flexes her wings a bit, "I suppose not, but you are supposed to be on duty while doing so." Goa transforms and salutes, reassuming that tense guard pose. "Nary an Autobot in sight, ma'am." Slipstream smirks, then giggles at the salute. She shakes her head, "I'm your peer Goa, not like you need to salute me." Goa shrugs with his hands in the air. "No one tells me these things." He takes the hint, and relaxes, helmet slumping forward. "Aren't you supposed to be on patrol too? I mean, if you wanted to take the ground route for a change..." Slipstream nods, "I'm on patrol, yes. But nearly done with that duty. How about you?" she asks curiously. Goa taps the back of his helmet idly. "Remember what I said about no one noticing?" Slipstream hmms, "Yes, but why is that even important now? Megatron seemed pleased we had come to an understanding and would not pursue further fighting." "Nah, I meant my shift ended 40 clicks ago. No mech misses me in Polyhex -- fine by me." He smiles a bit absent-mindedly. "If yours is almost up, mind if I follow you?" Slipstream smiles a bit to that, "Actually Goa, I have a better idea for the use of our mutual off duty time." Goa tilts his head. "Should I start running then?" Slipstream chuckles softly, shaking her head. "Not at all. I think we need to do that cross training I mentioned before." "... I could teach you to do some pretty awesome jumps around here. Beyond that, I'm not sure what you had in mind--" Goa sidesteps away from a crumbling ledge. Slipstream hms, "Jumps would be a good start. But I'm sure you have other evasive moves you could show me as well. Goa looks progressively more distrustful of the ground for a few moments, then just engages antigrav. "I was kidding," he says, fumbling, "Not much point to that without wheels." Slipstream smiles a bit to you, "Well then, what about showing me what you would do in hand to hand combat?" Goa arms both hands with a scythe. "You want to do that here? Not fun falling through the slats," he points at the ground. "Or do you want me to flail around in the air?" Slipstream glances around the area and hmms, "Got a point there. Let's move to a more stable location." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and fails by 2! The total roll was 16. Goa tries to make a long, bounding leap at the seeker, but ... overshoots. He smacks into a ruined sign, hovering upside down. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 9. Slipstream hmms and runs a bit further before leaping, landing just fine on the other side without really needing her antigrav. Starscream arrives in the area unannounced. He finds a place to sit and watches as Slipstream and Goa seem to be sparring and he wants to watch. Goa cuts the engine and grunts as he falls on his head. "See what I mean?" Slipstream leans over to offer you a hand up, "I'm just more agile than you is all Gooey." Goa grabs the arm offered and clambers up. "Yeah, maybe off your feet." +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Strength Stat and fails by 1! The total roll was 13. Slipstream strains to keep said balance as you haul yourself up with her help. "Heavier than you appear there Gooey." she remarks. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 1! The total roll was 13. Goa makes a sudden bound with his heel engines and swings around onto the flier's shoulders. "Really now?" Starscream continues to watch quietly, giving no indication he is there. Slipstream reaches up to Goa's feet, grabbing onto them. "See that's what I mean by moves, Gooey. Something that wouldn't be expected." Goa leans forward so he can look Slipstream in the face. "Moves? No... What was that word you kept insisting on using? Stupid? No, I think 'moves' are just the product of how stupid you are about the potential outcome." Slipstream looks up at him, smirks a bit, then sliding her hands up to his mid-shin she grips there and slowly flies up into the air. "Stupid is insisting on annoying someone and getting into trouble for it, Gooey." she transforms under him, "Now hang on tight, you are going for a ride!" Goa struggles, trying to spaz out and jump off -- but the change in altitude diverts his attention to finding a place for his hands. He hulls down and hopes his canopy doesn't catch too much air -- "What the slag are you doing?!" Slipstream keeps at a level plane until she is sure you got a good grip somewhere on her chassis. "Ever heard of jet judo?" she asks. Starscream shudders. The term brings up unpleasant thoughts. Goa seems to have found a place clinging to the jet's nosecone and rattling like a terrified sparkling. "Yes? Why?" He shouts against the wind, lacking the presence of mind to use the radio. Slipstream slowly pulls upwards, "Then this is a situation you may find yourself in... having jumped onto a flier, hanging on in order to land a hit of some sort upon that flier to do damage." Goa folds his helmet under his back plate. "I thought it only involved fliers. Not a third party." Slipstream begins a slow, purposeful loop with a roll so Goa is hanging off her nosecone underneath her. "You saying you don't want to learn it, Gooey?" +Roll: Goa rolls against his Strength Stat and BOTCHES! Goa loses his grip and sits upright upside down, generally frozen in terror. "Learning is good! Falling is not good!" Slipstream completes her loop and roll, now Goa is facing down yet again. She beings to plummet toward the ground now. "Learn quickly." she chuckles. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Terrify Software and succeeds by 23! The total roll was 17. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Courage Stat and fails by 1! The total roll was 13. Goa quickly unlocks the hinges on his scythes and hooks the blunt sides around Slipstream's wings. Slipstream shivers at the contact, coming down ever more swiftly then at the last moment she pulls up, comes even with the ground, then transforms. Goa is instantly clinging to the seeker's helmet as it transforms into place. "Was the loop really fragging necessary?" Slipstream shivers again ‘cause he brushes against her wings while hanging onto her helmet. "Yes." she manages to grit out, "Would you mind ... my wings..." Goa swipes the hooks from them and raises his arms in a hands-off posture. "Sorry." The mech's still rattling in place, but seems to be calming down. He shakes his helmet groggily and looks around, trying to get a bearing on where Slip landed. Or at least enjoying the high viewpoint. Slipstream turns toward you to see you are shaking, "I'm sorry if I frightened you Gooey." she tells you softly. Goa snorts, and shifts his heels out of their death-grip. "Frightened me? You sure I don't deserve it at this point?" He snaps his scythes back into their proper alignment in one motion, after some finagling. "What is it you were trying to show me, exactly?" Slipstream hmms softly at that, "I suppose so, but I have already forgiven you. Just consider it a lesson in how to deal with fliers. The Autobots may have one or two lurking in their ranks. Best to know how to deal with them beforehand." Goa stares down, "By snagging their wings until they hit ground?" Slipstream shakes her head, "Snagging on it one thing, hanging on to deliver damage another." she states, "For example, a punch or kick to the right place." Goa swings his legs back and forth, almost with an impatient gesture. "So that's jet judo?" Slipstream nods, "Yes, basically that's it." she moves back so you can come down if you wish, "Now it's your turn to surprise me." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 8! The total roll was 6. Goa props himself up on the jet's shoulders with his arms, swinging off behind her to land on the suspension of his heels. "Are weapons out of the question?" Slipstream hmms, "Not sure, even training together could be considering us fighting again...” she looks thoughtful, "But still I do want to learn how to cope with a grounder, so give me your best stuff." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 6! The total roll was 5. Goa starts to roll his shoulders, then pauses thoughtfully. "No sense pushing it. Though I'm curious -- do you fly in tunnels, or do you just have to walk?" Slipstream ahs softly, "A good question. Tunnel flying can be dangerous. It's better to walk unless you have no choice." Goa grins and bolts down a sinkhole, into a structure of cable and tunnel below. Slipstream frowns and moves to go down the same sinkhole. "You better not pop out and scare me Gooey." +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Awareness Stat and fails by 8! The total roll was 18. You encounter a length of support cable wrapped with intent around your neck. "Rule number one of caves -- they're three dimensional too." Goa is suspended from the ceiling just beside the entrance with one scythe dug into a support strut, the other hand gripping the offending cable. Slipstream gacks on the cable as it digs into her neck, she reaches up to grab at it. Yeah, that surprised her. She tries to free it from her throat. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Strength Stat and succeeds by 2! The total roll was 10. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 6! The total roll was 9. Goa yanks the cable taut, pulling Slipstream up off of her heels slightly, then lets it go. "Any questions?" Slipstream squirms, wings flexing. She drops to her knees, rubbing at her throat. "No." she replies, sounding a bit hoarse. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and fails by 1! The total roll was 15. Goa starts to back flip to the ground, but misses the flip part and tumbles through a couple of beams, landing on his back with a thud. "Most of what I learned was guile, Slippy," he says, thumbing his blade for damage and replacing it to his shoulder with a click. "How to be out of the way. When I fight, it's just improvisation..." Slipstream grimaces a bit as you land hard on your back, she's still massaging her neck area as she kneels there nearby. "I understand." she tells you. Goa rocks on his canopy, trying to hide that he's beached while looking for something to grab onto. "You do? You don't seem like the improv type," he quirks an eye ridge, "All rote and such." Slipstream sees you are having trouble, she scoots over on her knees and gets a hand under you, "I've been known to be a bit clever when I needed to be, Gooey." she remarks. Goa props himself up, but eyes the hand distrustfully. "That must be interesting. Should we go find one of those Autobot fliers you mentioned?" Slipstream helps you get up and pulls her hand back, "No, you will need more training so I know you are ready for one." Goa climbs back up the debris, carefully poking his optics above the ground. "Aww." Throwing a leg over and climbing back out, he offers a hand down to the seeker. "Not even a little one?" Slipstream stands up carefully and then takes your hand, starting to climb up while minding her wings. "Trust me on this Gooey, you need to know how to deal with fast moving targets. Which means learning how to shoot at them when they heading toward you as well as moving away from you." Goa pulls upward, with a puzzled expression. "As opposed to just catching up to them? My weaponry's not made for tracking ... unless you know where I could find some magnetic grenades?" Slipstream comes up even with your face as she climbs up, looking you right in the optics she says, "You cannot catch a flier in the sky via the ground, just not possible. You'll have to learn to track visually and compensate. It can be done, just have to be patient." Goa only looks more quizzical. "Is there some reason you anticipate me having to fight fliers frequently?" Slipstream climbs the rest of the way, "Not frequently, but it is good you know how to fight them all the same." she states, she looks down at our joined hands a moment then releases her hand slowly. "I think it will be more me learning to fight grounders on the ground as well as in flight." Goa lets go, apparently not realizing he'd lingered that long. "I saw your report. I didn't know Autobots had access to those kinds of weapons?" Slipstream says, "I didn't either but there he was shooting a cannon at me." "That's ... disconcerting." Goa fidgets. "What were you saying about fast moving targets? Too fast for the drill hall...?" Slipstream hmms, "Maybe I should demonstrate. Stand here." she takes a few steps back then leaps up, flying up a bit then transforming. Goa points up with a finger, making a "pew pew" noise. "Well?" Slipstream flies off to the right, circles around then pours on the speed. Zipping past you at sonic speed... you probably will feel the resulting sound wave rumble past you a few seconds later. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 1! The total roll was 9. Goa is already braced, frowning as the dust is kicked up around him. He thumbs his radio, Slipstream circles around, radioing back, she then disappears behind the buildings, circling around some more. Then she comes out from another angle and skims past, wing just about scraping along the ground. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and fails by 1! The total roll was 15. Goa leaps to snag Slips as she buzzes by, missing by a hair. Slipstream circles around again, coming in so her canopy is facing the ground. Keeping the same pace. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 5! The total roll was 9. Goa repeats the trick with the blunt hooks and hunkers down, ready to spring at the incoming vehicle on the next pass. As he sails through the air, the "wait-was-this-a-good-idea" expression is visible on the mech's wide-eyed face for a fraction of a tick -- Slipstream tries not to let the impact on her wings bother her, even though it does hurt. She pulls her nose up, slowing rolling so you are under her now, then rolling back over again as she pulls further up. Goa gets his knees hooked around and pulls the hooks out, seemingly aware of the discomfort this time. He unlocks his grenade launcher and pulls it about, carefully so as not to lose it in the buffeting. He peers at the ground below, establishing a bead on altitude and heading. Slipstream radios back, Goa loads a round into the launcher with a click, then taps the jet's nosecone as if to get her attention. he points. Slipstream spots the roadway and dives down toward it, her rifles lock into the target and shoot out a few tracer rounds. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Dexterity Stat and fails by 6! The total roll was 18. Goa tries to lob a grenade into the primary support, but shoots too soon, landing it harmlessly to the side. Slipstream is already banking to circle around, You may just feel the g forces upon you as she makes such a tight turn. Then the roadway comes into view again. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Dexterity Stat and fails by 1! The total roll was 13. Goa takes another shot, hitting the road this time, but making no dent to the column. he says, leaning back to reload. Slipstream circles around again, Goa tries to load that information into his tracking processor, with mixed difficulty. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Dexterity Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! Starscream continues to observe, rather sleepily. Hmm, maybe there's something in his energon. Or maybe someone fiddled with his systems when he was unconscious. A black grenade launchers out over Slipstream's wing and falls to the ground like a bomb, slipping through a hole in the pavement. A click later, with the target column behind them, an explosion shatters the roadway, imploding the support like a well-placed demolition charge. Goa twists around at his waist, observing the event with some measure of incredulity. Slipstream chuckles a little as she swoops toward the target, "That's part of the tracking, Gooey." she points out. "Hmm maybe. But you have the idea now yes?" she asks, circling around again. Goa takes this sweep to observe the damage. Chunks of rubble smolder below. "You think this sort of thing would hurt or help in a dogfight?" Slipstream hmms, "It would help to know how to do it. May even help you hit a moving ground target as well." Slipstream adds, "Ready to hop off?" Goa leans down with his elbows hooked at the sides of the jet's canopy, clearly more at-ease now. "What if I'm not?" Slipstream comes to a sudden halt as she transforms. You may have to let go of her canopy as the shift happens because otherwise... awkward... Goa lets go, unwilling to be snapped in half or otherwise this time -- perches smugly. Slipstream flexes her wings to inspect any damage from twice taking your weight on them, she hmms. Goa notices, and shakes his head. "If you think of a better way to pull that off, let me know." He looks around, "Where are we, anyway?" Slipstream glances around, getting her bearings. "14 clicks sough of Polyhex." then she looks toward you, wings settling back. "I still need some sort of training other than getting surprised in a tunnel." Goa chuckles. "Well, if you're going to put it that way..." He hops off in front of the seeker, blades drawn. "Give it your best shot." Slipstream shakes her head a bit, then reaches around to her back to grab her lance. "All right, just no actual contact okay?" Goa sharpens the two edges against each other. "You think I'd want to after what happened last time?" One wheel kicks out to the side and spins in place, drawing a rut in the ground. Slipstream shifts her land in her hand then points it toward you, "All right, let's do this." she steps into a fencing stance. Goa leaps forward, aiming to duck in from the side and snag the lance between the crooks of his weapons. From his jerkiness, it's pretty clear he has no idea what fencing is... +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 12! The total roll was 4. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 10! The total roll was 4. Slipstream moves the lance away from the jerky motion of your scythes. "Got to be more fluid and relaxed." she tells you. She circles her wrist which moves the lance in a circle, then she steps forward. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 13. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 6! The total roll was 8. Goa picks up on the idea and folds one blade in half to clutch in his hand, leaving the other extended. He ducks and pushes the lance up with the blunt side of the weapon, snagging it in the hook halfway down. Slipstream hmms as she watches what you are doing, then tries stepping back so the tip will just slide free of your blade. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 9. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and fails by 2! The total roll was 16. Goa doesn't notice in time to step forward, and returns to a cowering posture with weapon in position to parry. He starts to eye the surrounding ground... Slipstream gets her lance free, circling a little as she looks for an opening, "Keep an eye on your opponent, look for the weak side... the opening." Goa snaps his attention back to the seeker's face. "What's the idea? Checkmate?" Warily he follows as she strafes, eyes still darting between her and the terrain. Slipstream makes a sudden move to prod her lance tip where she sees an opening to see if you will defend it or not. "The idea is to prey upon the weakness to your advantage." +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and BOTCHES! +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 6! The total roll was 8. Goa sees the jab coming and leans aside, letting it pass between his chest and arm, and clamps down to lock it there -- then yanks Slipstream forward by it. Oh, and it summons nothing but the smirk of smirks. "Interesting," he says in an amused tenor, "I've always tried to avoid the strengths and find the weaknesses by accident." Slipstream is tugged close to Goa, her lance held against his torso by his arm. She looks down at him, "It cannot be by accident, you have to purposefully seek out the weakness while not exposing your own." Goa just lets go, wordlessly beaming, and starts to circle around. His focus is on the terrain again, but specifically, her footing -- he makes little faked-out charges every few steps, trying to get Slipstream off balance. Slipstream moves her feet precisely, footing sure as she is watching what you are doing. When you fake she takes a step back, shifting the lance as if she was going to fend you off. "You are projecting your fakes a bit too much." she states. Starscream's been sitting here quietly the whole time. He's rather entertained by this display. And it beats writing reports. If someone corners him he can just say he was observing his subordinates' training sessions. Goa snorts, "Have you ever seen me being subtle? I'm used to fighting dumb animals, not--" he smacks the top of the lance away from his helmet-- "Not highly trained tall folk such as yourself. Clue me in." Slipstream hmms softly to that, "I suppose you have a point." she states, jabbing at that weak point again... not that she'd actually strike him... this is merely a training session not meant to do harm. "I cannot give you more clues than I have, Gooey. You either learn to find the weakness, or you don't survive a battle." +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 5! The total roll was 11. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and fails by 0! The total roll was 14. Goa looks a little surprised as he's poked in the shoulder. "How kind of you to point that out." He shoves the lance aside with his chest and aims to hook it with his blade as he flips the other one back open, thrusting it at the seeker. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 7. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! Slipstream shifts her lance out of the way of your attempt to hook and steps back as she turns her torso so the thrust misses her. "Nice try." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and fails by 3! The total roll was 19. Goa drops halfway to the ground and snags an orange boot-plate behind Slipstream's leg, kicking it out from under her as she shifts her weight to step back. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 9. Slipstream gets her leg kicked out, but she has her weight on the opposite leg at that moment and is able to shift herself enough to maintain a standing position. "Better." she smiles. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 10! The total roll was 4. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 11! The total roll was 5. Goa hardly stops at that -- He whirls about, still low to the ground, to follow the long step. He stands back up, worried when the femme is less off-balance than he'd expected from his ground view. Slipstream has already stepped out of range of another leg sweep. "Never repeat the same thing twice so quickly, you become too predictable." she moves her lance to bap him. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 8! The total roll was 8. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and fails by 3! The total roll was 17. Goa takes the smack pretty hard, jumping back out of range with the hint of a snarl. The mech paces back and forth on his wheels, trying to weave in and snag the lance again. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and fails by 1! The total roll was 15. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and BOTCHES! Slipstream watches you carefully but the weave pattern confuses her just enough that you snag her lance easily enough. "Good." Goa grabs on with his hand and spins out, intending to twirl the seeker around. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Strength Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 3. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 4! The total roll was 11. Slipstream moves her other hand to grab onto her lance, hanging on as he tries to twirl her. Goa ducks under the weapon limbo-like and jumps, turning his wheels so he can immediately rev the other way. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 12. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Strength Stat and fails by 6! The total roll was 18. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 7. Slipstream wasn't ready for that, but somehow is able to catch herself on her knees. Finally she just let's go of her lance. Grimacing a bit as she hit her knees rather hard. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 2! The total roll was 12. Goa manages to skid to a stop before the sudden lack of resistance lets him roll too far off-course... and immediately turns about, collecting both his blades in one hand and presenting the lance back to the seeker, laying across his hand. "That's new. This weapon not rare enough to hold onto?" Slipstream looks at her hands, checking the palm armor since it's still rather new. It looks all right. She slowly gets up, checking her knees. She frowns a bit and then takes her lance. "It's rare, but my life is more important than a weapon." Goa clacks the sides of the blades against his hip. "When did that happen?" Sarcasm isn't quite dripping from his vocals, but it's quite well-entrenched. Slipstream puts her lance against her back and states, "When did I realize my life is more important than a rare weapon? Easy. When someone nearly killed me trying to prove his point that my weapon isn't as important as my life." Goa takes a couple of shy steps back. "Nearly killed? Did I miss something?" A new expression appears on the mech's face -- he nearly looks hurt. He replaces his blades to his back as well. Slipstream nods to the questions, "You weren't here then, Goa. One of the teachers at the Academy had me in a holo battle sequence to test how important my lance and lariat were to me. After I fell in that battle, he told me the weapons were useless to a dead owner." Goa's new emotion dissipates almost immediately, replaced by amusement and a touch of embarrassment. "What does that mean, then? You were just showing off at the mines?" Slipstream considers thoughtfully as she starts to stroll back towards base. "It means that I'll let go of my weapon if I feel my life is in danger. It was just instinct to release my lance because I trained myself to be okay with losing a weapon... even if it is rare." Goa skips and swings himself up onto Slipstream's shoulders again, after a moment's stabilization in the plates of her back. "Not so fast," he chuckles. "So where did you find that rope, anyway?" +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 6! The total roll was 10. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! Slipstream feels that impact and grimaces a little. Her wings are near the shoulders so are easily brushed up against. She grabs at your legs, doing a very slight transformation to pull her head in, then jerks forward, basically trying to pull you off herself. Goa digs his heels in around the sides of Slip's nosecone, and his hands around the back of the shoulders. "Not that easy." Slipstream physically shudders beneath you. Shifting her head back up, then going for the ugly shot... yeah... you know the one... back of the head into the groin area... +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 14! The total roll was 2. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and fails by 3! The total roll was 17. Goa muffles a shriek through his dental plates and folds backwards, limbs flying, continuing to tumble into a face plant on the ground. Takes him a moment to regain his bearings. "Touché." Slipstream whirls toward you, wings flexing behind her, optics flashing a dangerous shade of dark red. She reaches down, hand trembling. Slowly the dark red fades as she controls herself. "Goa. What lesson did you just learn." Goa skitters backwards fearfully and clambers up on his own. "No seeker-back rides?" Slipstream nods, "Only do that to the enemy, Goa. You would score an easy hit to the head with that move, if you can avoid not getting a blow in return. Otherwise, no back rides." Goa moves to follow the original path back to Polyhex, with a hint of an uncomfortable gait. "Aww, you wound me, Slipstream," he says, innocent as a Decepticon can be. -- cut to Shadow of Polyhex -- Slipstream walks quietly toward the north and Polyhex. Not saying a word to you. Since you are behind her, you can probably see the indentations in her wings caused by two rides she had been prepared for and the unwanted one as well. Her paint is certainly scuffed up a bit too. Goa sprints up to stand abreast the flier. "Sorry about those," he laments, pointing to the wings now behind him. "Didn't know I was that heavy." His mouth downturns as he waits for any reply. Slipstream is quiet for a time as they come to the door, "You are..." she replies guardedly, she nodding to the guards on duty. Goa keeps in the femme's shadow. Unsure how to respond... he steeples his fingers against each other as the fortress doors pass by. -- cut to barracks -- Slipstream walks into the barracks, having not said a word to you since we entered the building and even a bit before then. Just maybe letting you think on her words. She settles on her bunk, reexamining her wings with a little shiver as she runs her fingers over the indentations left behind. Goa, still absentmindedly following as he mulled over the spar data, doesn't realize he's in the barracks until his lead stops -- confused for a moment, he decides to sit at the floor of the bunk. "Do you need anything for that?" Slipstream shifts her gaze a moment toward you, looking a bit surprised at the question. "I'll have to see the medic for it. They know where to take the pain receptors off so work can be done on the armor. For now, I'll just try to rest but I doubt that will be happening." Goa curls up against the surface behind him, smirking waveringly. "I could sing you a lullaby. If a career 'Con knows what that is, anyway." His fingers lace together in front of his shins, and his smirk becomes more confident. Slipstream shifts her legs up onto her bunk, then lays down gingerly on her back, grimacing a bit since her wings press against the bunk and flare a bit in pain where the indentations are, "Could just talk me to sleep." she murmurs, moving a hand to stroke her fingers lazily against the back of your helm. Goa glares around the barracks, then glances upward, letting himself relax with the occasional twitch. A few questions roll across his processor, then he reconsiders. "Some...anything you want to know?" Slipstream feels the twitch so moves her fingers away, settling her hand against her stomach with her other hand. A soft hmm at your question. "Does my touch bother you?" Goa shakes his head. "Only in the sense that me standing a plate's-width from your wings bothers you," he says, turning his head to see where the hand went. "What was that all about, anyway?" Slipstream murmurs softly, "Standing close to them isn't the issue, it’s how you touch them. Remember when you said you could touch them gently... or at least asked if you could...?" she stops a moment and replies to the question, "I wanted to... You are jumpy because I hurt you over jumping on my back. I wanted... to show I forgive you." Goa chuckles at her stuttering. "No, silly, I meant when you kept smacking me with your wings last cycle." He reaches over and replaces Slipstream's hand on his helmet to prove the point. "Didn't mean to. Not really on my mind when I'm clinging on for dear spark." Slipstream ohs softly to that, fingers stroking over top of your helm between the grooved sections. Fingers curling up into her palm, then straightening back out. Soft and predictable movement. Maybe even soothing. "Testing my tolerance levels partially as well as your own." Goa lets his head tip to one side, helmet tapping against his shoulder. He almost seems to be rolling one of the groove slats into line with the hand. "Tolerance. Yours I get, but mine? How long I'd tolerate myself being irritating?" Slipstream's finger strokes into the groove but comes short of actually touching where the antennae used to attach. "How long you'd put up with me doing that as well as how you reacted to it." Goa's optics dim, softening the red outline on the sides of his helmet. He snorts, "So that's how you 'chat'." It starts to look like he's drifting into lock, but perks back up with a hum of the engine-- "Where /did/ you find that lariat?" Slipstream continues to slowly and softly stroke her fingers against your helm, a single finger sliding into the groove. "We are chatting now, Goa." she state, "I was given it once I graduated from a specialized training course." Goa's engine purrs a bit louder, but otherwise he acknowledges no change. "Worse ways to find a gift..." he says, distantly. "But do you have any interesting training stories? Academy this, academy that?" Slipstream hmms softly, "Just the usual learning curve type stuff from being a total novice to becoming close to the level of skill the teacher possesses." Goa runs a wearied hand down the bridge of his nose. "That's all, again? Do they make you in factories?" His antennae move expressively, and the mech shifts oddly. "Only close?" He smiles, belying his disappointment. "Can't say I'm much better. Think about it. Little grounder, bossing around the other mechs..." Slipstream sounds a little sleepy now, "Mmm yes... I was the tenth of a ten line seeker construction line, so in a way made in a factory of sorts. Do you really want all the details of Academy life Goa?" she asks. A finger brushes against what you flex, by accident or purpose isn't clear. "You did fine today." Goa hears the fatigue in the voice and lifts himself to sit on the surface, next to her shoulder. "No. But it looks like I might need to." He stares nowhere in particular, processor elsewhere for a moment. "You have brothers?" Slipstream feels you pull away, so her hand goes back to rest on her stomach. She looks up toward you. "Sisters. Not seen them since Academy." Goa's head tilts down in a snoozing posture again. He leans against the head of the bunk. "And that doesn't bother you?" Slipstream mmms, "Yes." she replies simply. Goa perches like a statue, and says nothing. Nothing for quite some time. It's possible he's stasis locked with his optics on, in fact. Slipstream smiles a bit at your stillness. "Sleep well." she murmurs and lets herself drift off into offline. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs